warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions 4/De Nieuwe Morgen
Hey en welkom bij deel 4 van Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions! Veel plezier met lezen, pootje van Morgenpoot en Bloemetje van Bloemstaart (heeft er iemand een suggestie pleace???) voor overzichtspagina Voor deel 1 Voor deel 2 Voor deel 3 Proloog (door Morgenpoot) 'Vinnenpoot!' Jaagster rende zijn zoon achterna, maar Vinnenpoot hoorde dat zijn vaders pootstappen steeds zachter klonken. 'AMBERSTROOM!' De donkerbruine poes stopte. 'Waarom ren je me achterna? Je verpest je toekomst. Ik ben verbannen, ik hoor er niet meer bij, tel niet meer mee. Verpest je leven niet door met mij mee te gaan!' Vinnenpoot snorde. 'Ik ga met je mee, waar je ook heen gaat. Wat was je aan het doen?' Amberstroom haalde diep adem en vertelde haar verhaal in horten en stoten. 'A-al sinds ik een kitten ben krijg ik dromen over het Donkere Woud, waar-waarin Grijsster, Slangpoot en Boompoot...' ze pauzeerde even, want Vinnenpoot kon het niet laten om te vragen: 'Ik hoor Boompoots naam overal, maar wie is het eigenlijk?' 'Nou...' vervolgde Amberstroom, 'toen Mistspikkel nog een leerling was hadden wij een gevangenishol, en Mistpoot werd verliefd op Boompoot, een gevangene. Uiteindelijk heeft Boompoot haar geprobeerd te doden, maar Jaagpoot was haar voor. Vanaf dat moment wist jou moeder dat ze eigenlijk veel meer van Jaagpoot, nu dus Jaagster, hield. Maar goed, die katten uit het Donkere Woud overtuigden mij ervan om Jaagster en Mistspikkel te doden en de Schaduwclan over te nemen. Ik ben als kit het kamp uitgeglipt en heb Boompoots lijk stiekem naar het Donderclankamp gebracht. Daarna heb ik Zwartvuur verwond, en het spoor van muizen naar het kamp gelegd. Ik heb niet meegevochten tijdens het vossengevecht, maar ik heb gewacht totdat ik Lavendelster van een leven kon ontdoen. In het strijdgewoel zag niemand dat ik haar naar een afgelegen plek sleepte, waar drie vossen haar overige levens hebben afgenomen. En toen... toen heb ik jou vader geprobeerd te vermoorden.' Lavendelster! Golvengloed had zo vol indruk en liefde geklonken over de aardige poes. En nu stond hij oog in oog met haar moordenaar! Was het wel een goede beslissing om met haar mee te gaan? Nu zou hij Spechtpoot nooit meer zien, Mistspikkel en Jaagster ook niet... maar Amberstroom was het waard. Zijn liefde voor haar maakte hem blind. De Clans Schaduwclan: Leider: Jaagster - behendige cyperse kater, vader van Spechtpoot en Vinnenpoot Commandant: Mistspikkel - witte poes met grijze vlekjes, moeder van Spechtpoot en Vinnenpoot Medicijnkat: Kruidenvacht - cyperse poes Leerling: Vlekkenpoot Krijgers: Goudhart - goudkleurige kater, broer van Rodengloed Leerling: Vonkenpoot Rietstorm - cyperse eigenwijze poes Leerling: Raafpoot Golvengloed - grijze poes met een altijd vrolijk gezicht Bloesemvlam - witte poes met rode vlekken, hoorde vroeger bij de Donderclan Klifstaart - rode kater, ooit de Donderclanleider Leerling: Lavendelpoot Stengelstaart - cyperse kater, vader van Raafpoot en Valkpoot Leerling: Klauwpoot Amberstroom - donkerbruine poes met amberkleurige ogen, moeder van Klauwpoot, Lavendelpoot, Vlekkenpoot en Vonkenpoot Leerling: Valkpoot Vinnensteen - grijs cyperse kater, vader van Klauwpoot, Lavendelpoot, Vlekkenpoot en Vonkenpoot Spechtklauw - grijs cyperse poes, moeder van Raafpoot en Valkpoot Leerlingen: Lavendelpoot - zwart witte poes Klauwpoot - donkerbruine kater Vonkenpoot - cyperse kater met een roodbruin tintje Vlekkenpoot - grijze kater met iets donkerdere vlekken Raafpoot - donkere cyperse kater met pluimpjes aan zijn oren Valkpoot - donkerbruine cyperse kater met een witte borst en poten, en pluimpjes aan zijn oren Vonkenpoot Donderclan: Leider: Ruisklauw - bruine kater wiens staart niet meer is dan een stompje, heeft geen negen levens Commandant: Distelhart - roodbruin gestreepte kater Krijgers: Stekelstaart - bruine cyperse poes Bloemensnor - oudere lapjespoes Katten van het Donkere Woud: Grijsster - gemene grijze kater, vroeger de leider van de Schaduwclan Slangpoot - arrogante bruine kater Boompoot - sterke gespierde cyperse kater Hoofdstuk 1 (door Bloemstaart) Spechtpoot glimlachte, heerlijk zo in de bossen. Ze voelde zich blij, de jacht was goed verlopen, samen met Klifstaart, Bloesemvlam en Goudhart hadden ze veel gevangen. Spechtpoot wist nog niks van de gebeurtenissen van die dag, maar daar zou ze spoedig achterkomen... Met zijn vieren liepen ze terug naar het kamp en Goudhart wenkte hen mee te komen naar de hoop verse prooi, hier legden ze hun vangst en bloesemvlam keerde zich tot Spechtpoot: 'Je heb veel gevangen, en voor zover ik zie ben je wel klaar voor vandaag. Morgen gaan we verder, je bent vrij, geniet ervan.' Spechtpoot knikte en rende de open plek op. Mistspikkel kwam vanuit het leidershol naar haar toe gerend, 'Hey, daar ben je. Je vader en ik willen je graag, en dringend spreken. Volg mij.' Spechtpoot werd verbaast door de verdrietige ondertoon in haar stem. Ze liep met haar moeder mee naar het krijgershol en stapte het muffige en schemerige hol binnen. 'Spechtpoot, ik ben blij dat je er bent, goede vangst gehad?' Spechtpoot beefde, ze had een angstig voorgevoel. 'J-Ja, maar Jaagster, Ik... Waarom moest ik komen?' Mistspikkel keek met tranende ogen naar haar partner, Jaagster zuchtte hij kromp ineen. 'Jaagster, laat maar ik zal het wel zeggen.' Mistspikkel streek liefdevol met haar staart over de schouder van de kat. 'Spechtpoot, er is iets dat we je moeten melden, Amberstroom heeft je vader geprobeerd te doden, niet gelukt natuurlijk, maar je vader heeft haar verbannen.' Spechtpoot knikte, ze had Amberstroom ook al niet al te veel vertrouwt. Ze was nog al... Emotieloos. 'Alleen er is nog iets, Vinnenpoot was er ook bij en is haar gevolgd, en nu zijn ze alle twee verdwene...' Spechtpoot hoorde het al niet meer, het duizelde haar, Vinnenpoot weg, haar vader, Amberstroom... Allerlei gedachtes stroomden door haar hoofd, net als een hard razende rivier. Vinnenpoot en zij als kits, hoe ze lachten en giegelden, stoeiden en speelden. Hun tweeën bij de leerlingenceremonie hoe ze die dag hadden gelachen en gestraald, en toen ze leerlingen waren, hun jachten samen, hoe ze samen hadden getraind... Het leek allemaal zo ver weg, En nu... Nu was haar bloedeigen broer mee gegaan met een meedogenloze verrader. 'Het spijt ons Spechtpoot, we konden er niks aan doen.' Mistspikkel keek haar met tranen in haar ogen aan, en Spechtpoot besefte dat ze zelf ook huilde, dikke tranen vielen als kleine diamantjes uit haar ogen en pletsten op de grond uiteen in kleine splintertjes. 'We gaan hen zoeken, toch?' Snikte Spechtpoot, Jaagster keek haar aan en knikte: 'Jazeker, we gaan ze zoeken en vinden.' Mistspikkel knikte en Spechtpoot wist dat het klaeear was, ze liep het hol uit en ging naar het leerlingen hol, anders dan normaal, leeg. Spechtpoot besefte dat ze huilde, ze rolde zich op en sloot langzaam haar ogen. Hoofdstuk 2 (door Morgenpoot) Het was al avond, en de sterren van de zilverpels fonkelden. Als ik niet was gekomen, realiseerde Vinnenpoot zich, dan was pap daar nu één van geweest... zou hij ooit een Sterrenclankrijger worden? Zouden ze het hem vergeven dat hij was meegegaan met een verrader? Maar als hij naar het Donkere Woud ging, dan was Amberstroom bij hem. Hij snorde. De donkerbruine poes was wat gaan jagen. In óns territorium, dacht hij schuldig. Nee, niet ons territorium. Ik hoor niet meer bij de Schaduwclan, dus eigenlijk is wat we doen tegen de krijgscode. Meegaan met een kat die de Schaduwclanleider probeerde te vermoorden was ook niet echt volgens de krijgscode, maar ja. Hij kon nu niet meer terug. Nu was hij een banneling, een zwerfkat, een... iets doorbrak zijn gedachten. 'VINNENPOOT! SNEL! WAARSCHUW DE SCHADUWCLAN: ER KOMEN DONDERCLANKRIJGERS AAN!' Vinnenpoot schoot overeind. 'En jij dan?' Amberstroom glimlachte. 'Ik red me wel. Ik zal ze proberen tegen te houden.' Vinnenpoot wou protesteren, haar weg sleuren van het gevaar. Maar dit was in het belang van de Clan. Of was het toch zijn Clan? Vinnenpoot holde naar de kampingang. 'Snel! De Donderclan valt aan!' Spechtpoot staarde naar haar broer, maar ze wist dat er geen tijd was om hem te vragen waarom hij met Amberstroom meeging. Jaagster sprong op de Hogesteen. 'We lokken ze in een hinderlaag! Ontruim het kamp, nu! Krijgers, leerlingen, jullie verstoppen je achter de kraamkamer. Als ik brul springen jullie tevoorschijn.' De katten knikten en begonnen het kamp te ontruimen. Kruidenvacht nam een aantal soorten kruiden mee, en de kits spartelden wild tegen. 'Wij willen ook meevechten' piepte een kitten en Vinnenpoot glimlachte. Toen was het moment daar. De Donderclankatten kwamen het kamp binnen. 'Waar is iedereen?' gromde Distelhart. De katten keken rond. 'In ieder geval, wij nemen beslag op dit kamp!' riep Ruisklauw en de Donderclankrijgers joelden. 'GRAAAAAUW!' klonk er opeens en alle krijgers en leerlingen doken uit de struiken. Het gevecht brak meteen los. Vinnenpoot werd tegen de grond gedrukt door Stekelstaart. 'JIJ! Onze dappere gevangene is leerling geworden!' miauwde ze spottend. Die blik gaf Vinnenpoot de nodige woede om zijn aanvaller krachtig weg je schoppen. Meteen werd hij weer aangevallen door iemand anders, en hij wist dat dit de Donderclancommandant was. 'D-Distelhart!' Meteen werd hij opzij gesmeten en bleef daar bloedend liggen. Kruidenvacht snelde naar hem toe. 'Je wonden zijn niet diep, maar ik ben bang dat je de rest van het gevecht aan de zijlijn moet staan.' Vinnenpoot hinkelde met Kruidenvacht mee, waar ook Spechtpoot zat die een gescheurd oor had. 'Ik ben bang dat dit een litteken wordt.' 'KIJK DAAR!' riep Spechtpoot opeens. Jaagster lag onder Ruisklauw. 'Ik zal je doden, zo vaak als het moet! En dan zullen je kits en je partner volgen, en zo door totdat iedereen die je dierbaar is bij de Sterrenclan hoort!' Ruisklauw hief zijn poot, met ontblote nagels op, klaar om de keel van Jaagster open te halen, maar een donkerbruine gestalte was hem voor. Ze haalde haar nagels over Ruisklauws buik, en de kater viel dood neer. De strijd was gewonnen! Een oudere lapjespoes kwam op Klifstaart aflopen. 'Distelhart heeft toestemming gegeven om jou terug in de Clan te nemen. We willen graag dat jij weer onze leider wordt.' De rode kater schudde zijn kop. 'Ik blijf in de Schaduwclan.' Hoofdstuk 3 (door Bloemstaart) Spechtpoot keek om zich heen, overal bloed, katten, Donderclan en Schaduwclan. En haar broer, hij stond daar Vinnenpoot, zijn blik ontmoette de hare en ze sprong op hem af en begroette hem. 'Gaat alles goed met je?' Vinnenpoot knikte. De nieuwe Donderclan leider Distelhart was aan het overleggen met Jaagster en veel katten die er slecht aan toe waren werden door de sterkere krijgers weer terug naar de Donderclan gebracht om daar verzorgt te worden. 'Alles komt wel goed.'Vinnenpoot drukte zijn neus in haar vacht en zei: 'In de tijd dat ik weg was heb ik je gemist.' Spechtpoot knikte en zuchte: 'Ik jou ook, maar we zijn weer bij elkaar en dat is het belangrijkste!' Spechtpoot zag Amberstroom nergens. 'Waar is ze?' Siste ze tegen haar broer. Hij keek haar schaapachtig aan, 'Uhh, wat bedoel je, wie is waar?' 'Amberstroom.' Vinnenpoot knikte en nam haar mee naar de plek waar hij haar had achtergelaten. Daar zat ze, Amberstroom. Ze keek naar de twee nieuwkomers en toen ze Spechtpoot zag werd haar gezicht angstig. 'E- en is alles gelukt?' vroeg Amberstroom aan Vinnenpoot. 'Goed! Ik kwam op tijd en zo hebben we een verrassing-aanval kunnen voorbereiden. Nu hebben we gewonnen en is Ruisklauw dood.' Amberstroom knikte. 'Amberstroom, op dit moment kan ik je niet vergeven wat je hebt geprobeerd te doen, maar kom mee naar het kamp.' Spechtpoot keek haar aan en de poes liet haar schouders hangen, maar liep mee terug naar het kamp. Terug in het kamt aangekomen stonden Jaagster en Mistspikkel al klaar. De Schaduwclankatten stonden, of zaten om de leider en de commandant heen. 'Ah, daar zijn de laatsten drie, kom bij ons staan.' Amberstroom liep voorzichtig angstig naar de plek waar ze stonden, Vinnenpoot liep gewoon en Spechtpoot met haar borst vooruit en haar kop omhoog. 'Amberstroom, jij eerst, kom naar mij toe.' De poes keek angstig naar Jaagster, toch liep ze naar haar toe en keek hem aan. Jaagster glimlachte, 'Amberstroom jij hebt veel slechte dingen gedaan, maar het is de tijd om je te vergeven. Je zal weer bij de clan horen!' De menigte deed niks, er hing een spanning tussen de katten, Mistspikkel rolde met haar ogen en siste: 'Juich, juich!!' De katten juichten omdat Amberstroom weer thuis in de clan was. 'En nu, er is een gevecht geweest, maar de tijd is gekomen om twee nieuwe krijgers te verwelkomen: Bloesemvlam, jou leerling was spechtpoot, heeft ze goed gevochten, getraind en gejaagd tijdens haar leerlingenperiode?' Spechtpoot straalde. 'Ja, Jaagster.' 'Goed, dan geef ik jou, Spechtpoot, nu je krijgersnaam, Spechtpoot vanaf nu zul je bekent staan als Spechtklauw, de Sterrenclan eert je trouw en moed en heten je welkom als volwaardig lid van de Schaduwclan.' Spechtklauw begon te stuiteren. Jaagster wierp haar een zogenaamde boze blik toe en richtte zich daarna tot Vinnenpoot: 'Vinnenpoot, nu jij: Golvengloed, heeft deze leerling goed gevochten en de clan gewaarschuwd?' Golvengloed knikte: 'Uitstekend.' 'Dan Vinnenpoot, geef ik je nu je krijgersnaam, Vinnenpoot vanaf vandaag zul je bekend staan als Vinnensteen, de Sterrenclan eert je moed en vastberadenheid en we heten je welkom als volwaardig lid van de Schaduwclan.' De katten juichten: 'VINNENSTEEN, SPECHTKLAUW, VINNENSTEEN, SPECHTKLAUW!!' Vinnensteen glom van trots zag Spechtklauw, en ze wist dat zij hetzelfde deed. Hoofdstuk 4 (door Morgenpoot) ''Drie manen later... 'Ze komen eraan!' hijgde Vinnensteen. 'Ja ja, rustig, 't komt wel goed' snorde Kruidenvacht. Ze nam wat zaadjes en kruiden mee en rende naar de kraamkamer. 'Joh, wees niet zo onrustig' miauwde Spechtklauw. 'Ze weet wat ze doet.' 'Maar het is haar eerste bevalling!' protesteerde Vinnensteen. 'Ik ben zo trots op je, Vinnensteen' spinde Mistspikkel, zijn moeder. 'Wacht maar gewoon af of de kits gezond zijn' mompelde hij zenuwachtig. Ze wachtten een tijdje, het waren de benauwdste en langste tellen ter wereld. Opeens kwam Kruidenvacht op hen af. 'Vinnensteen, je hebt vier prachtige, gezonde kittens!' 'VIER!' riep Vinnensteen blij uit en hij holde naar de kraamkamer, waar Amberstroom trots lag. 'Ik heb al nagedacht over wat namen' begon ze. Vinnensteen keek naar zijn katjes en hij voelde zich ultiem gelukkig. 'Deze drie zijn katertjes, en dit is een poes' miauwde Kruidenvacht terwijl ze de kittens aanwees. Er was een donkerbruin katertje die precies op zijn moeder leek, een cypers katertje met een iets rodere tint, een grijs katertje met iets donkerdere vlekken, maar de poes had iets speciaals. Ze was zwart wit, terwijl er geen enkel lid in de Clan die kleur had... 'Die donkerbruine' begon Amberstroom, 'laten we hem Klauwkit noemen. Klauwkit slaakte een piepgeluidje en Amberstroom snorde. 'En dan...' vervolgde Vinnensteen, 'dan noemen we die gevlekte Vlekkenkit.' Jaagster kwam de kraamkamer binnen. 'Die cyperse lijkt op mij' merkte hij op. 'Maar hij is iets roder. Vonkenkit zou een goede naam zijn.' Amberstroom knikte dat hij het goed vond en Mistspikkel kwam naast haar partner staan. Ze keek zwijgend naar het zwart witte poesje. 'Ze lijkt... ze lijkt op Lavendelster!' bracht ze tenslotte uit. 'Je hebt gelijk' viel Jaagster haar bij. 'Het is vast gewoon toeval...' Spechtklauw keek naar het kleintje. 'Laten we haar dan Lavendelkit noemen.' De katten knikten goedkeurend en lieten Amberstroom en haar partner even alleen. 'Hoe gaat het met je kittens?' vroeg Spechtklauw. Het was ongeveer tien zonsopgangen geleden sinds de geboorte. 'Ze hebben hun oogjes open' snorde Vinnensteen blij. 'Heb jij eigenlijk al... een liefde?' Spechtklauw schudde haar kop. 'Nee, hoewel Stengelstaart best aardig voor me is de laatste tijd...' 'Hey Spechtklauw!' riep Stengelstaart, 'zullen we samen eten?' Spechtklauw spinde. 'Kijk, dat bedoel ik nou. Ja graag!' voegde ze eraan toe en ze liep weg. Amberstroom liep naar buiten. 'Even een luchtje scheppen!' miauwde ze en na een paar tellen draaide ze zich om en liep terug naar de kraamkamer. Golvengloed kwam bij Vinnensteen staan. 'Over een maan zal ze de kittens wel een tijdje alleen kunnen laten' merkte ze op. 'Het duurt niet lag meer voordat het gehoor werkt.' Vinnensteen keek zijn vroegere mentor verbaasd aan. 'Hoe weet je dat?' Golvengloed snorde. 'Dat heb ik van Druppelpels gehoord net nadat ik was bevallen van Amberstroom, Kruidenvacht, Stengelstaart en Rietstorm.' De poes streek even met haar staart langs Vinnensteens buik en liep toen naar Rietstorm toe. Vier nieuwe kittens, dacht Vinnensteen blij. De Schaduwclan was bijna uitgeroeid tijdens het gevecht met de vossen, maar ze werden sterker en sterker. Bovendien had de Donderclan sinds het laatste gevecht níks van zich laten horen... maar hoelang zou dat duren? Hoofdstuk 5 (door Bloemstaart) '7 manen later...' Spechtklauw keek over het kamp uit, de zon was net opgekomen en strekte zich steeds verder uit over territoriums van de clans. Het belichte de dauwdruppels die nog vers op de bladeren van de struiken en de bomen lagen, haar vacht beweegde door de wind die suisde door de bomen van het Schaduwclanterritorium. Spechtklauws goed ontwikkelde ogen zagen de leerlingen, en ze bereidde zich voor op de dag die zou komen. Haar kits: Raafkit en Valkkit, haar twee trotse zonen. Ze waren vandaag zes manen oud, en ze zouden leerlingen worden. Spechtklauw gluurde naar de kraamkamer, ze stond op en liep er naar toe, daar lagen ze, nog rustig te slapen, Raafkit was een donkere cyperse kater, Valkkit die naast zijn broer rustig lag te slapen, was een sterk gebouwde donker bruine cyperse kater met een witte bost en witte poten, allebei de kits hadden pluimpjes aan hun oren. Haar broer kwam de kraamkamer binnen, zijn haren waren helemaal geklit en er zaten zelfs nog stukjes mos in zijn vacht. 'Gaat alles goed met je?' Vroeg Vinnensteen. Spechtklauw glimlachte. 'Wow Vinnensteen, ben je in een hoopje mos veranderd?' Stengelstaart kwam met een geamuseerd lachje de kraamkamer binnen. 'Ik was op dageraad patrouille.' Zei hij kortaf. Stengelstaart ging naar de kits die ondertussen wakker waren. 'Nog even terug gekomen op je vraag, ja alles is goed hoor.' Spechtklauw liep naar haar broer en begon zijn vacht te likken. 'Ik zie je straks wel weer, bij de ceremonie, goed?' Haar broer stapte van haar vandaan en rende naar het krijgershol. Spechtklauw keek hem na. Raafkit keek haar aan met zijn azuurblauwe ogen. 'Vandaag worden we leerling, hè?' 'Kom allen bijeen voor een clanvergadering!' Jaagster stond al op de plaats. Alle katers en poezen haasten zich naar de plek waar ze vergaderen. Spechtklauw duwde de kits vooruit, vanuit haar ooghoek zag ze Vonkpoot, Lavendelpoot, Vlekkenpoot en Klauwpoot het leerlingenhol uitkomen. Toen haar kittens zaten, liep Spechtklauw naar haar partner Stengelstaart. Jaagster begon de ceremonie: 'Vandaag is het de tijd om twee kits leerlingen te maken, Rietstorm, jij heb getoond klaar te zijn voor een leerling, Raafkit zal jouw leerling zijn. Vanaf nu sta je bekend als Raafpoot.' Raafpoot boog naar voren om de neus van Rietstorm aan te raken. 'Amberstroom, jij hebt meerdere malen jouw moed en energie getoond, je bent klaar voor een leerling! Valkkit, jouw mentor wordt Amberstroom. Totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend zal je Valkpoot heten.' Ook Valkpoot raakte de neus van Amberstroom aan. 'Valkpoot, Raafpoot, Valkpoot, Raafpoot!' Hoofdstuk 6 (door Morgenpoot) Lavendelpoot zat voor het leerlingenhol, terwijl ze genoot van de heerlijke groenbladzon. 'Blij dat je een dagje vrij van de training hebt?' vroeg haar mentor, Klifstaart. Jaagster had Lavendelpoot een dag vrij van de training gegeven, omdat hij had gemerkt dat ze nog moe was van de maanhoogpatrouille. 'Hey Lavendelpoot!' miauwde een stem vanuit het medicijnhol. 'Ga je mee kruiden verzamelen?' Lavendelpoot onderdrukte een gaap, maar knikte bij de gedachte om even het kamp uit te komen. 'Ik kom al!' Ze draafde het kamp over. 'Zelfs op een vrije dag zijn leerlingen niet vrij' mompelde Klifstaart geamusseerd en hij liep weg. 'Wat is dit?' vroeg Lavendelpoot aan Kruidenvacht. 'Dat is lavendel' legde Kruidenvacht uit. 'Tweebenen hebben het in hun tuin staan vanwege de heerlijke geur.' 'Dus daar ben ik naar vernoemd' miauwde Lavendelpoot terwijl ze de plant bestudeerde. Kruidenvacht schudde haar kop. 'Jij bent vernoemd naar Lavendelster, een vroegere Schaduwclanleider.' 'Toch niet die ene slechte hé?' miauwde ze angstig. 'Nee, dat was Grijsster. Lavendelster was nobel, en wijs. Ze was de mentor van jouw oma, Mistspikkel. Uiteindelijk is ze gedood door vossen... later bleek dat ook een kat schuld had aan haar dood.' Lavendelpoot hield haar kop schuin. 'Wie? Ruisklauw?' Kruidenvacht zweeg, waaruit ze begreep dat de poes liever niet over haar dood wou praten. Opeens zag Lavendelpoot Amberstroom. Ze kwam op haar af en sleurde haar mee naar een groep vossen die aan de rand van de open plek aan het eten waren van de hoop verse prooi. Toen werd alles weer normaal, ze zag het woud weer, en Vlekkenpoot die bezorgd naar haar keek. 'Zussie, gaat het wel? Moet ik Kruidenvacht halen? Ze is een paar stengels klein hoefblad aan het zoeken.' Lavendelpoot schudde haar kop om weer helder te worden. 'Nee, het gaat wel. Ik denk dat ik maar eens terugga naar het kamp...' Lavendelpoot lag in haar nest. Was het een visioen geweest of een herinnering? Nee, dat kon niet. Zij was manen later geboren, toen Lavendelster allang dood was. Klauwpoot kwam gapend het hol binnen. 'Jij had geluk dat je vrij had vandaag. De grenspatrouille was zó saai.' Valkpoot snorde geamusseerd. 'Jij vindt alles wat niet met vechten te maken heeft saai.' 'Het klopt wel' miauwde Lavendelpoot. 'Iedereen blijft maar zeuren over de Donderclan, maar ze vallen nooit aan. Op de Grote Vergadering was Distelster helemaal niet vijandig...' Vonkenpoot spuugde. 'Niet vijandig? Distelster viel de Rivierclanleider zowat aan! Niet gek dat de Sterrenclan wolken voor de maan schoof!' Klauwpoot gromde. 'De Rivierclan deed zelf ook niet al te aardig hoor.' Oh, dacht Lavendelpoot, waarom is Vlekkenpoot ook medicijnkat geworden? Hij had het tenminste niet alleen maar over vechten, zoals mijn andere broers... Toch snorde ze om Klauwpoot, die de boze Distelster nadeed. 'STUKKEN VOSSENSTRONT! JULLIE...' Verder kwam hij niet, want Goudhart kwam het hol binnen. 'Er zijn ook katten die willen slapen, weten jullie nog?' Zodra de goudkleurige krijger weg was, ging Klauwpoot gewoon door. 'Jongens...' mompelde Lavendelpoot geamusseerd. Hoofdstuk 7 (door Bloemstaart) Vonkenpoot keek naar zijn neef Raafpoot. Hij was aan het trainen met zijn mentor Rietstorm, 'ja, kom op!' Moedigde Vonkenpoot zijn vriend aan. Plots hoorde hij geritsel van bladeren. Het was zijn mentor: Golvengloed. 'Zullen wij het even voor doen?' Vroeg ze aan hem. Vonkenpoot knikte. 'Ik ben wel benieuwd of Vonkenpoot kan winnen van zijn mentor!' Zei Raafpoot Spottend. Vonkenpoot keek de donkere kater met een scheef hoofd aan. 'Wat denk je zelf!' 'Niet!' Raafpoot lachte. Ongeduldig voegde Rietstorm eraan toe: 'Als je niet snel begint ga ik me er ook nog mee bemoeien. Golvengloed zuchtte. 'Hij heeft gelijk, laten we maar beginnen.' Mentor en leerling gingen tegenover elkaar staan en bereidde zich voor op het schijngevecht. In de ogen van zijn mentor zag hij zelfvertrouwen, haar gespannen spieren rolden onder haar huid. 'Begin!' Riep Rietstorm en de poes en de kater sprongen op elkaar af, Golvengloed probeerde op hem te springen en hem tegen de grond te drukken, maar daar stak Vonkenpoot een stokje voor, hij rolde opzij en duwde zijn mentor omver die daarvoor op lege grond terecht was gekomen. Golvengloed liet zichzelf jammer genoeg niet zomaar omduwen, weer sprong ze op haar leerling af, Vonkenpoot maakte zich klein en ze vloog over hem heen. 'Hahaa, goed bezig Vonkenpoot!' hoorde hij zijn vriend roepen. Dit keer keerde hij zich naar Golvengloed, sprong snel en laag en lande op haar rug, ze schudde er wild mee en wierp hem er zo van af. toen hij op zijn rug lande, kwam er gelijk een grijze schim op hem afduiken die hem tegen de grond drukte... 'Verloren!' Siste zijn mentor. Ze ging van hem af zodat hij kon opstaan, 'Goed gevochten vonkenpoot, Complimenten!' Vonkenpoot boog zijn kop als dank. 'Rietstorm, train jij verder, dan gaan wij ons aansluiten bij de Zonhoog patrouille.' Rietstorm knikte. Vonkenpoot groette Raafpoot en rende daarna met zijn mentor mee, 'wie zijn er op patrouille?' Vroeg hij, 'Amberstroom, Valkpoot en Mistspikkel. Mistspikkel vroeg me om jou je halen zodat we mee konden, maar het schijngevecht kwam er even tussendoor.' Vonkenpoot knikte en rende verder. Vonkenpoot begroette Valkpoot en Amberstroom toen ze bij de patrouille aansluitten. 'Waar is Mistspikkel?' Vroeg Golvengloed. 'Even aan het jagen.' Antwoordde Amberstroom. Even later kwam Mistspikkel terug met een muis die ze begroef tussen de dennen. Ze liepen door, er viel een dikke druppel op zijn neus. Even later begon het nog harder te regenen, en nog harder en daarna nog iets harder. Mistspikkel keek de andere katten aan, 'euhh, ik denk dat we de patrouille een keertje staken.' Valkpoot knikte, 'En wat betekent dat?' Vroeg hij. Mistspikkel keek hem met een geërgerd gezicht aan, en schreeuwde snauwend om boven het geraas van de regen uit te komen. 'DAT BETEKEND, TERUG NAAR HET KAMP! NU METEEN!' Zo snel als ze konden rennen, gingen ze weer terug naar het kamp. 'bah, de Schaduwclan kan niet eens tegen een beetje regen.' Zei Valkpoot boos tegen Vonkpoot. 'Tja... We kunnen wel tegen regen maar niet zo'n regen!' Vonkenpoot rende met zijn klauwen uitgestoken om de grip niet te verliezen. 'Maar dan hoeft ze nog niet zo tegen me te schreeuwen!' Bracht Valkpoot tegen. Vonkenpoot schudde zijn kop, hij hoopte snel in het kamp te zijn. Ze lagen in hun holen, de vijf leerlingen, de krijgers lagen ook op hun nest, maar alleen Klauwpoot en Stengelstaart waren er nog niet. Valkpoot en Lavendelpoot lagen zachtjes te babbelen en Raafpoot en Vonkenpoot lagen in stilte naar de regen te kijken die al een waterval over het clanterritorium plensde. Plotseling zag hij een gestalte het kamp binnen stormen, het liep langs het leerlingenhol rechtstreeks naar die van de krijgers en riep zo hard dat hun het ook konden horen: 'HET HELE TERRITORIUM LOOPT ONDER WATER, HET REGENT ZO HARD. EN IK BEN KLAUWPOOT KWIJTGERAAKT!!!' Hoofdstuk 8 (door Morgenpoot) Stengelstaart stond snikkend tegenover Jaagster. 'Waar heb je hem voor het laatst gezien?' 'We moeten vertrekken' viel Golvengloed haar leider in de rede. 'Als het water écht bij ons kamp komt... we zijn geen Rivierclankatten.' Jaagster siste nijdig. 'Ik laat mijn kleinzoon niet achter.' Amberstroom doemde op. 'We kunnen de Clan niet op het spel zetten voor... het leven... van mijn zoon.' Lavendelpoot zag dat haar moeder moeite had om haar tranen te bedwingen. 'Oké dan' miauwde Jaagster verdrietig. 'Ga de andere katten wakker maken. We vertrekken nu meteen.' 'NEE!' schreeuwde Lavendelpoot. 'We kunnen Klauwpoot niet achterlaten!' Vlekkenpoot jammerde. 'Niet mijn broer!' Vonkenpoot staarde sip naar de grond. 'Het is in het belang van de Clan' fluisterde Vinnensteen schor. 'We gaan.' Hun vader liep naar de rest van de Clan, maar Lavendelpoot wenkte haar broers. 'We laten hem niet achter. Ik ga hem zoeken.' Vlekkenpoot knikte. 'Ik ga mee.' Ook Vonkenpoot stemde ermee in en ze slopen naar de trainingskuil. Het water reikte tot hun buik en het duurde niet lang voordat ze spartelden. Vlekkenpoot riep angstig: 'WAAR IS VONKENPÓÓÓT????!!!!' Lavendelpoot zag dat het Donderterritorium ook onder water stond, en besefte dat de rivier moest zijn overstroomd. Snel dook ze kopje onder en pakte Vonkenpoot bij zijn nekvel. 'HIER IS -IE!' De twee katten schopten met hun achterpoten totdat ze bij een heuvel kwamen, waar ze zonder veel moeite op krabbelden. Vonkenpoot werd wakker. 'Wa-water... overal water...' hoeste hij. Toen schoot hij overeind. 'Waar is Klauwpoot!?' Lavendelpoot snikte. 'Ik denk... dat hij het niet gehaald heeft.' Vonkenpoot sperde zijn ogen wijd open in een jammerkreet. 'NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Lavendelpoot had medelijden met haar broer; ze wist dat de twee katers beste vrienden waren geweest. 'Mijn kits...' snikte Amberstroom. 'Hoe kon de Sterrenclan dit toestaan?' Opeens spitste ze haar oren. 'Ik hoor iets!' snorde ze. 'Eén van hen leeft nog!' Vinnensteen lichtte zijn kop op bij dit nieuws. 'Misschien hebben de anderen het ook wel overleefd!' De hele Schaduwclan stond bijeen op een grote heuvel, waar ze tijdelijk hun kamp hadden gemaakt. 'Maar misschien ook niet' fluisterde Raafpoot. Hij miste zijn mede - leerlingen, en bovendien waren het zijn neven en zijn nicht. Was ik maar meegegaan, dacht hij bedroefd, dan wist ik nu hoe het met ze ging... Lavendelpoots maag knorde van de honger. Ze zaten nu al drie zonsopgangen vast op de helling, en het water was eindelijk gedaald. De prooi lag voor het oprapen, maar ze wist dat er manen van crisis zouden volgen. Was de rest van de Clan veilig, vroeg ze zich af. Plotseling kwam Vlekkenpoot terug van zijn verkenningstocht. 'Kijk.' In zijn bek hield hij het levenloze lichaam van Klauwpoot. 'KLAUWPOOT!' Vonkenpoot stortte zich meteen op zijn broer. 'Waarom hij, oh, waarom híj? Kon ik niet in zijn plaats sterven?' Lavendelpoot gleed de heuvel af. 'Kom mee. Laten we kijken wat er van het kamp over is.' Toen ze daar aankwamen schrokken ze. Het leerlingenhol was er niet meer, alles was weggespoeld. Jaagsters hol, in een omgevallen boom, was doorweekt, maar intact. Verder zag ze dat het krijgershol voor een gedeelte nog overeind stond, maar er waren enorme gaten ontstaan. De kraamkamer was nog bijna helemaal heel, maar het hol daarnaast, voor de moederkatten, bestond niet meer. Het was een chaos. Plotseling hoorden ze een stem. 'Jullie leven nog!' Vinnensteen kwam de het kamp binnenstormen. Toen pas zag hij dat Vonkenpoot het lichaam van Klauwpoot vast had. 'Nee...' fluisterde hij. 'Ik ga de Clan inlichten: wacht hier.' Hij rende weg, en Lavendelpoot zag het somber in. Wat moest er worden van de Schaduwclan als de Sterrenclan hen niet meer beschermde? Hoofdstuk 9 (door Bloemstaart) Valkpoot keek over het verwoeste kamp heen, overal lagen takjes en ander spul dat ze voor het kamp gebruikt hadden. Gelukkig was het water wel helemaal gedaald, alleen de grond was nog heel drassig... Raafpoot kwam bij hem staan, 'we moeten het hele kamp opnieuw opbouwen.' Zei hij met een sterke verdrietige ondertoon in zijn stem. 'Tja... En wie moeten er mee helpen met opknappen, terwijl de krijgers lekker kunnen jagen?' Zijn broer keek hem aan, 'wij...' Antwoordde hij. Valkpoot keek over zijn schouder, Lavendelpoot, Vlekkenpoot en Vonkenpoot zaten bij hun dode broer, Klauwpoot, die was gedood door het kolkende water van de overstroming, Vonkenpoot jammerde en keek meer dan eens omhoog naar waar als het donker was de Zilverpels verscheen. Jaagster kwam naar de twee leerlingen toe gelopen, zijn gezicht stond somber. 'Het kan soms een beetje tegenzitten...' Mistspikkel was Jaagster gevolgd naar de twee leerlingen. Jaagster zuchtte. 'Maar wat als soms, altijd word, dan kan ik niet leven.' Mistspikkel kwam met haar kop naar die van haar partner en fluisterde zo hard dat de leerlingen het konden horen: 'Ik weet zeker dat de Sterrenclan ons gaat helpen met de tijden die gaan komen. En vergeet niet, de andere clans zullen ook last van het noodweer hebben gehad.' Jaagster knikte, hief zijn kop naar de hemel en Valkpoot zag dat zijn gezicht vastberaden stond, anders dan eerst. 'Katten!' Riep de leider van de Schaduwclan. 'We hebben een lelijk verlies geleden, maar de tijd gaat door! We zullen ons kamp weer opbouwen! En de Sterrenclan zal ons helpen!' Dat laatste zei hij met een oog op zijn partner. De krijgers juichten, maar Valkpoot zag dat Amberstroom en Vinnensteen niet mee deden, net zo min als Spechtklauw die natuurlijk ook bedroefd was. Ze waren alweer druk bezig met het kamp herstellen, en de zon hielp mee. Hij scheen over het gras, dat opdroogde door de warme stralen, ook belichte hij de omgevallen boom waar Jaagster hol was. Het leerlingenhol werd hersteld en gelijk steviger gemaakt dan eerst. Ook waar de moederkatten normaal sliepen werd hersteld. En overal waar je ook keek waren katten en poezen bezig om het kamp weer in de oude orde te herstellen en te renoveren, er waren twee jachtpatrouilles samengesteld die hard aan het jagen waren. Valkpoot was nu bezig met het leerlingenhol. Samen met zijn broer duwde hij grote stenen naar waar de andere leerlingen bezig waren, Lavendelpoot en Vlekkenpoot waren al een beetje over het verdriet heen, maar Vonkenpoot niet. Valkpoot wist dat zijn broer, die vreselijk goed bevriend was met zijn neef, het zwaar had deze tijd, hij steunde zijn vriend alsof het zijn eigen verlies was. 'Zo dat was de laatste, goed werk!' Valkpoot prees daarmee zichzelf en zijn broer. Jaagster kwam op hen afgelopen. 'Dat was inderdaad goed werk. Zo te zien is na jullie harde werk het leerlingenhol al bijna klaar. Als julllie de laatste puntjes nog even afwerken, kunnen jullie daarna gaan uitrusten in jullie nieuwe hol.' Vinnensteen die zijn vader achterna gelopen was knikte instemmend, 'En zo te zien hebben jullie dat we nodig, en een wasbeurt, dat ook.' Valkpoot keek naar Raafpoot en de andere leerlingen, en inderdaad, de vachten zaten onder de klitten, mos en takjes. Ze hadden zeker een wasbeurt nodig... Het hol was af en alle leerlingen lagen naast elkaar te rusten. 'Morgen zal er weer een nieuwe dag zijn!' Lavendelpoot keek opgelucht naar het werk dat ze verricht hadden, ze hadden grote platte stenen in de grond gepland in een een ovaal-vorm met aan de kant van de open plek een opening zodat ze er zo uit konden. Het dak bestond uit een paar takken en verder grote varen bladeren. Valkpoot keek haar aan, 'Tja... morgen zal er nog meer werk te doen zijn...' Vonkenpoot knikte als antwoord. 'Dat zal wel weer een hele dag zwoegen zijn.' Lavendelpoot ging liggen en keek de katers met een open oog aan. 'Laten we nu maar gaan slapen dan, als morgen volgens jullie weer een harde werkdag word...' De anderen knikten en gingen ook liggen. En binnen een paar tellen sliepen ze allemaal... Hoofdstuk 10 (door Morgenpoot) 'Lavendelpoot!' Lavendelpoot werd wakker. 'Huh, watte?' Vlekkenpoot stootte haar aan. 'Jaagster heeft een vergadering bijeen geroepen!' De grijs gevlekte kater keek opgewonden, het moest dus wel iets bijzonders zijn. Jaagster keek naar de twee leerlingen. 'Fijn dat jullie er zijn, dan kunnen we beginnen. Beste katten, allereerst wil ik Klauwpoot herdenken. Hij had een onwijs goede krijger kunnen worden, maar helaas was het zijn lotsbestemming om te sterven tijdens de overstroming. Vonkenpoot, Stengelstaart, willen jullie straks een kuil graven?' De twee katten knikten zwijgend. 'Dan wil ik aandacht voor de drie katten die hem, zonder toestemming, hebben geprobeerd te redden.' Lavendelpoot keek op haar poten neer. 'Het was bijzonder moedig' vervolgde Jaagster, 'maar ook bijzonder dom en ongehoorzaam. Jullie hadden allemaal dood kunnen zijn, jullie alle vier. We willen niet drie leerlingen van al vier manen in training verliezen. Maar aangezien jullie het overleefd hebben, hebben jullie bewezen een krijger waardig te zijn. Goudhart, Klifstaart, hebben ze goed getraind?' De twee katers knikten. 'Dan doe ik een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze twee leerlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hen nu, op hun beurt, aan als krijgers. Vonkenpoot, Lavendelpoot, zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?' 'Dat zweer ik' miauwde Lavendelpoot. 'Dat zweer ik' echode Vonkenpoot. 'Dan geef ik jullie nu uit naam van de Sterrenclan jullie krijgersnamen. Lavendelpoot, vanaf nu zal jij Lavendelwolk heten. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je verstand, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Schaduwclan. En Vonkenpoot, van nu af aan sta jij bekend als Vonkenstreep. De Sterrenclan eert je vastberadenheid en je kracht, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Schaduwclan.' 'Lavendelwolk! Vonkenstreep! Lavendelwolk! Vonkenstreep!' scandeerden de katten hun nieuwe namen. 'Volgens de traditie moeten Lavendelwolk en Vonkenstreep over het kamp waken tot de zon op komt.' Raafpoot keek de twee leerlingen na. 'Zij zijn weggelopen en wij niet! En tóch worden zij krijgers! Het is gewoon niet eerlijk!' miauwde hij tegen zijn broer. Valkpoot haalde zijn schouders op. 'Oh, ik vind het niet zo erg hoor. Ik heb nog veel te leren.' Rietstorm knikte goedkeurend. 'Zo zou jij er ook over moeten denken, Raafpoot. Ze zijn nou eenmaal een maan ouder dan jullie.' Amberstroom kwam hun kant op lopen. 'Oh, ik ben zo trots op ze' snorde de donkere poes. 'Alleen had Klauwpoot er ook bij moeten zijn.' Raafpoot keek naar het lichaam van de jonge kater. Ik zou blij moeten zijn dat ik mijn broer niet heb verloren. Dan maar geen krijger, dacht hij in zichzelf. Trouwens, voor mij duurt het niet lang meer... 1 maan later...'' 'Valkpoot, vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Valkstaart. De Sterrenclan eert je snelheid en behendigheid, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig lid van de Schaduwclan. Raafpoot, jij zal vanaf nu Raafveder heten. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je kracht, en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Schaduwclan!' 'Valkstaart, Raafveder! Valkstaart, Raafveder!' Raafveder keek trots de kring rond. De schaduwclan was weer sterk. Wat de Donderclan ook voor hen in petto had, zij waren er klaar voor. THE END!!! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:FF van Morgenpoot en anderen Categorie:Bloemstaarts en Morgenpoots fanfictions